Dreams of a New Existence
by DreamingOutLoud22
Summary: Don't say your life will always be normal. That's what Seraphine and Evelyn thought. They didn't believe in mythical creatures, but soon enough, they were fighting with an army of them. A Chronicles of Narnia Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There is something you should know; high school is nothing like the movies. It's a brutal, evil, twisted place, which is ruled by popularity. At Fahrenheit academy, its like a food chain. Populars at the top, and the timid hardworkers at the bottom. For Seraphine and Evelyn, it was a hard life. They had to constantly put up with the girls who were full of themselves, boys who wanted the skinny, drowned-in-makeup girls, who were ignorant towards others. Some people would say they were lucky because they weren't populars, or bottom dwellers, they were just 'normal'. Most of their peers were jealous, they didn't have a best friend like Seraphine or Evelyn. They were also quite lucky because they were both rather pretty and very intelligent. Seraphine had long dark, cascading curls, whereas evelyn had mid-length, straight golden caramel hair. Evelyn had grey, silvery eyes but Seraphine had warm amber eyes. They were complete opposites, but were the greatest friends.

Like any normal day, the girls met at Seraphine's and proceeded to school often drifting off into their fantasy world. It was an ordinary Tuesday. They settled into their seats to wait for their tortuous Psychology lesson to begin. Their teacher Mr Waxford, was young and rather childish. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, but had the mind of a mischievous teenager. As usual, he let the class do as they wished, as it was nearing summer break; there was no more work to do until next year. Seraphine and Evelyn quietly discussed their fantasies about how they wished they lived in a perfect world, the kind of perfect world that was in a movie, while listening to dream-inducing melodies on Evelyn's iPod.

'I had this wonderful dream last night, Evie,' Seraphine started, 'I was a princess in Narnia, and Edmund was trying his best to flirt and ask me on a date.'

'I think too many fantasies finally made you lose your mind, Sera!'' Evelyn joked. 'He asked me to a ball and you were there, and we were picking out dresses,' Seraphine spoke softly, 'but then mum woke me up!'

They broke into giggles, but their imaginations came to a halt as Mr Waxford invaded their secret circle.

'Having a good chat ladies?' he asked.

Seraphine just looked at him, trying to see what he was thinking. Evelyn noticed the awkward silence and said, 'Yes, thank you, sir.'

Just as he was going to reply, a shout of help cut him short.

'What was all that about, Seraphine?' Evie asked.

'I have no idea, it just...happened.' she replied. They turned back to their fantasies.

The bell rang, signalling time for lesson changeover. The girls dragged themselves from their seats and walked like snails to their next lesson; science.

'I'm so bored, and it's only second period! I can't wait until we leave this place!'' groaned Seraphine.

'I know, I swear the days are getting longer! Just one more year!' Evelyn moaned.

They walked in and sat down in their seats. Seraphine sat next to Darren Runner, or monkey boy as they called him. He sat with his unruly hair gelled back and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Seraphine slumped in her seat, while Darren talked to the boy in front of them about Anne. Anne; every girl wanted to look like her, the populars had snatched her away at the start of the year, when everyone had realised that she was in fact very pretty. Seraphine clenched her teeth and tensed at the name. Anne was once her best friend, until a better offer came along. Anne also liked to take what wasn't hers, as Seraphine experienced for the first time she liked a boy. Evelyn, however, liked where she sat. She sat next to the funny blonde bombshell that was Tom Stark. He greeted her as she sat down. 'Good morning, Evelyn,' he chirped.

'Morning Tom,' she replied.

'Right!' the dreaded teacher Ms Shackle roared, 'pens and books out,and follow the instructions to get started!'

And of course the one who everyone loved to hate put her hand up. 'Miss, here's my homework,' she said. The girl was small, had bright orange hair and a voice that shot every nerve in your body.

'Of course!' Ms Shackle grinned, 'Thank you Lily, homework on your desks so I can collect it in.' the class groaned and sent a glare in Lily's direction.

Ms Shackle set the class to work on a practical in pairs. Evelyn and Seraphine worked together to set up their practical, but were two test-tubes short.

'Miss!' Evelyn shouted, 'we're two test-tubes short, and there's none left.'

'Right,go to the store cupboard in the library,there should be some there,' she said, 'hurry back though!'

The two girls nodded, silently grabbed their bags and coats, and rushed out to the library. The library was on the other side of the school.

'God, that lesson was torture!' Evelyn murmured, seraphine giggled.

"Oh dear Aslan!' She laughed, which sent the two of them into hysterics.

When they arrived at the library, they heaved the huge door open and wandered library was full to the brim with books. Seraphine quickly found the door to the cupboard. Evelyn opened the door, it was huge! They stepped in and turned on the light. They searched through trays and drawers, but couldn't find any test-tubes. A curtain was drawn shut near the back. The door closed and Seraphine opened the curtain. A cold gust of wind blew at them. Being the curious girls they were, they followed the wind. They tugged their coats around them, and Seraphine tripped and dragged Evelyn down with her. There was a bright light that blinded them. Seraphine touched the surface underneath her and gasped, it was grass. Evelyn pulled Seraphine up, and they took in the sight before them. With wide eyes they looked at each other and Evelyn was first to speak, 'I don't think there's any test tubes here, Seraphine.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The both seemed to be stuck in a state of panic and shock. They weren't sure if they should rejoice in the fact that they had finally escaped teenage prison, or cry for help because they were in the middle of a forest, probably a million miles away from home.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh my God!" Seraphine was always the worrier of the two, so it came as no surprise to Evelyn that she would be the one to shake with fear.

"Calm down Sera! I'm sure there's a very rational explanation for this." Evelyn reassured her.

"Rational explanation? Please, Evie, tell me how one minute we were fighting through a Science lesson, and the next we wind up on the floor of a goddamn FOREST! This can't be real! It just can't! This is too bloody good to be true!"

"Well, if you cool it, maybe we can find out why we're here! Besides, maybe it's just our imaginations that are a bit too vivid...we could just be daydreaming!"

Seraphine looked at her friend with calculating eyes. She then, very slowly, reached out and brushed the tips of her fingers along the bark of the closest tree. She squealed when she felt the rough wood scrape her fingertips.

"Evie, you're not meant to be able to _feel _the things in your daydreams. With the amount of dreaming that we do, don't you think if our fantasies were this vivid, we would've been through this before?"

"Just...let's find shelter. Might as well get comfortable."

Evelyn managed to stay calm, even though she was as terrified and shaken up as Seraphine herself.

And so, the girls travelled through the woods, flinching and jumping at every sign of life, every hoot of an owl, or scurrying of a squirrel. Finally, they reached a low stream, and by now, walking for half an hour had the girls parched. Evelyn leaned down to cup some of the water in her hands and brought it to her lips. Before she could take a sip, however, Seraphine knocked the water from her hands, screaming, "Don't!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I read somewhere that you shouldn't drink from rivers or streams...the water could be contaminated! At least disinfect it first!"

"Well, what am I meant to do that with? I don't exactly have 'Survival For Dummies' stashed in my back pocket."

"There has to be something...WAIT! Evie, the iodine from the Science experiment! Do you still have it?"

"Yes, I kept it in my pocket; the other groups kept stealing it! What has that got to do with anything?"

"Iodine can disinfect water. You just need the right amount. Give it to me."

Evelyn handed over the small bottle of iodine, and cupped more water into her hands. Seraphine slowly mixed in the designated amount of drops, and cautiously looked at Evelyn who took a sip.

"Perfect! As good as bottled water!"

They both let out a sigh of relief and carried on walking. The sky was beginning to get dark, and this had the girls holding on to each other for dear life.

Suddenly, Evelyn felt a tug on her right trouser leg.

"Sera, I know you're scared but you need to stop with the random sudden movements."

"What? What are you talking abou-"

Sera felt the same tug on her left leg, but also felt a sharp scratch of something like a needle. Not deep enough to bleed, but Sera still felt the sting.

"Ouch! Damn it, what was that?"

"Our i-imagination, it's v-vivid, you s-see!" Evelyn started to worry herself.

They looked at each other and silently told the other to run.

They both set out into a sprint, but were both at once pulled down by some invisible force.

The girls were now screaming bloody murder, and started to believe that this couldn't _possibly_ be a figment of their imaginations.

"Hold still, you filthy Telmarines!" a small, yet authoritive voice ordered them.

At once, they froze, and trembled with fear.

"T-Telmarines? W-What? Who are you? We're n-not Telmarines, I swear!" Evie breathed out.

"That's what they all say!" the voice shouted.

They could still not see who the capturer was, as the shock of the situation and the dark of the night blurred their vision.

"Why are you here? Why did the King send you?"

"What King? I swear, we don't know why we're here! We were hoping you could tell us!" Seraphine answered.

"Don't waste my time, traitor! Don't twist my words, to save you minutes before your death!"

The girls held hands and shut their eyes, waiting for the end to come. There was suddenly a glowing amber light shining through their eyelids, and they looked up expectantly.

"Reepicheep! You can't keep attacking people like that! Not when you don't have a valid reason!"

The light shone onto the girls, and they saw something that made their eyes as wide as a deer's caught in headlights.

A simple mouse. A mouse. A mouse was sat there on Evie's chest, with its sword the size of a needle switching between the two girls.

Smiles broke out onto Evie and Sera's faces, and they begun to giggle uncontrollably.

"What-stop it! Stop laughing! You should be begging for mercy!" cried the mouse, Reepicheep.

"Oh Reep, give it a rest. Get off them." What appeared to be a badger helped the girls up while they jumped at the fact that a mouse and a badger were talking right before them.

"I am Trufflehunter. This doofus here is Reepicheep. We are members of the Narnian Guard and Army, and we welcome you into our humble land." Said the badger.

"Evelyn. That's me. This is Seraphine. We don't know why we're here but maybe you could help us?"

"I'm sure I can. Follow me, your majesties."

The girls gave each other questioning looks but followed the badger nonetheless.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away." Reepicheep sheepishly told them.

"That's perfectly fine." Sera told him with a small smile.

He smiled back and they walked on.

They reached a tent that looked very regal. It was velvet, and had intricate red and gold embroidery all over it. A man stepped out, and the girls felt their hearts flutter. He was the perfect example of someone who was tall, dark and handsome. He had copper skin to match Seraphine's, and chocolate brown eyes that glowed with honesty and sincerity. His hair was wavy and shoulder-length, and as black as coal. As soon as he met the girl's eyes, he bowed and smiled, making their knees buckle.

Trufflehunter smiled and told him, "Your highness, Prince Caspian, I've found them. I've found the girls from the prophecy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Caspian looked at the girls questioningly.

"These two?" he asked somewhat confused, "Are you sure? They look a bit young!"

The girls looked at each other, then back at the Trufflehunter. "What's this prophecy?" Evelyn asked.

"It was foretold in the deep tunnels of Aslan's resting place, carved into rock, that two daughters of eve, would travel from a distant land to join the Narnians, along with the help of the Kings and Queens of old, and become the Guardians of Narnia," Trufflehunter spoke softly.

Reepicheep stared at the girls in awe, "Your majesties, I am terribly sorry for attacking you back there, I had no idea," he bowed.

"You don't need to bow, it wasn't your fault," Sera said to the mouse. The mouse rose and beamed at her.

"Right, before we get killed by Telmarines, how about we go inside?" Trufflehunter insisted. They shuffled quickly towards Caspian's tent and settled into the seats inside.

Caspian smiled at the girls, which made them get a warm fuzzy feeling through their bodies. Evelyn took in her surroundings and was in awe of the colours and furniture, it was better than any dream or fantasy she had ever created.

"So what are your names?" Caspian asked.

"I'm Evelyn, and this is my best friend Seraphine," Evelyn said nervously whilst Seraphine just nodded.

"What lovely names!" Trufflehunter exclaimed. Caspian and Reepicheep sent a smile in their direction.

After a few hours Caspian, Evelyn and Seraphine acted like they had known each other for years; they were laughing and joking like old friends in front of the campfire they had all chipped in to make. Evelyn was getting ready for bed, with spare night clothes Trufflehunter had kept, waiting for the day they would arrive, when Caspian coughed outside her tent door. She pulled the dressing gown around her when she opened the door. Caspian stood there with Seraphine in his arms asleep.

"Did she fall asleep or did you drug her?" Evelyn joked, Caspian smiled.

"Yes, she has had a long day, the both of you have, but I thought I could bring her back, instead of her lying out there all night," he said.

"Oh yes, of course bring her in!" she held the door open, and helped him put her friend in her bed without waking her. "Thank you Caspian."

"Good night, Evelyn, sleep well," he smiled.

"You too, Caspian!" she said, and with that he left. Evelyn settled in to bed and blew out the candle at her bed side.

When the girls arose the next morning, Seraphine looked around the tent puzzled, "How did I get in here, I don't remember coming in?"

"Caspian brought you in, you must have fallen asleep by the fire," Evelyn replied.

"Wait, what?" she snapped, "he carried me in here all by himself?"

"Yes, unless you wanted to sleep outside all night, which he thought you wouldn't want to, he brought you in here, which I think is quite nice, don't you?" she asked while Seraphine was blushing.

"Oh dear!" Seraphine hit her head with her palm, "how embarrassing!"

The two girls giggled and decided to get ready for breakfast. When they walked out of their tent, there was a large table, all set out for breakfast. The girls sat down and waited for Trufflehunter to sit down, as Caspian and Reepicheep were already sat down.

"Right, tuck in!" Trufflehunter smiled.

Evelyn got a glass of some sort of fruit juice, what it was, she had no clue, but it tasted delicious. Seraphine opted for toast and jam, which Evelyn soon followed suit.

After breakfast, Reepicheep and Caspian were talking amongst themselves, away from the table, as if checking things over with one and other.

"Guardians, we have to travel today to a secret place, where Aslan's army are assembling later on today, it's not too far," Caspian said while looking at a map.

"Okay, we'll get our bags packed now," Seraphine said.

They rushed into their tents and grabbed the cotton bags that Reepicheep had given them, and filled it with the things that they had given them, such as clothes, jewellery, books, maps and other treasures. Once they had finished, they helped Caspian, Trufflehunter and Reepicheep pack away the tents.

When they had eventually finished, Caspian brought three majestic looking horses forward. He handed one each to Evelyn and Seraphine. Evelyn's horse was white, with a brown stripe on its head. Seraphine's horse was black with a white stripe down its forehead. Seraphine climbed onto her horse first with Evelyn following closely. Trufflehunter rode with Seraphine and Reepicheep rode with Evelyn. Caspian loaded the horses with their equipment, and started the trek. It was one of those sickly hot days, where everything seemed to take forever, Evelyn had taken to fanning Reepicheep, to keep him cool. And Seraphine had found a small parasol, which she gave to Trufflehunter, to give him shade.

After what seemed like a century, they arrived at their destination, and it was nearing sunset. There was a whole variation of creatures that Evelyn and Seraphine thought were only myths. There were Minotaurs, dwarves, fauns, elves, pixies, centaurs, griffins, phoenixes and others that they didn't know the names of. They climbed off of their horses and looked in awe at the creatures surrounding them.

After a few days, the girls had become friends with many of the creatures, and had begun training with a centaur named Stephan, they were sometimes joined by Caspian but it depended on what he was doing. The girls had come on massively, considering they had known nothing about swords and arrows when they came.

Evelyn and Seraphine got ready, and headed down to the training ground, like they usually did in a morning. The girls chatted as they walked up to the ground, on top of the hill.

"You know Sera, we've been here about two weeks and we haven't seen Aslan, strange, eh? You'd think he'd help!" Evelyn said.

"Yeah, it is weird, maybe he's just waiting for the battle?" Seraphine replied.

Just as they were going to open the gate to the field, two large swords shot in front of them. Before they had a chance to react, the attackers were pinning the girls down on the floor.

"Peter!" someone shouted, "Get off of them now!"

"No, Susan, they could be the enemy!" one of the attackers said back.

Evelyn looked at Seraphine and nodded, and within a flash, attacked their attackers and pinned them to floor and pointed their swords at their necks. The two girls behind Seraphine and Evelyn gasped loudly.

"Who are you?" Evelyn asked.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent, who are you?" he responded.

Seraphine and Evelyn looked at each other, and then back at the people below them. Evie glanced at him, and it struck her like lightning. It was him! He, who she had heard such magical tales about. These were the boys from the stories they wished they were a part of. She couldn't believe it. She looked over at Seraphine; she must have been thinking the same, as she had pinned Edmund down. Quickly they got off of them and helped them to their feet.

"I'm Evelyn, and this is Seraphine, I'm so sorry your highness, but you attacked us first!" Evelyn said bravely.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have startled you," he said, gazing into Evelyn's eyes.

"Yeah, me too, I'm sorry, Seraphine." Edmund said, and Seraphine's heart fluttered.

"Its fine, do you want us to escort you to camp?" Seraphine asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely!" Edmund stuttered, not taking his eyes from hers.

Susan and Lucy looked at each other and sighed, this was going to be a long day!


End file.
